


Max Ammo

by kiwiblossom



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Shelby POV, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiblossom/pseuds/kiwiblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no skateboard to save her, so Chase takes the shot. AU 1x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Ammo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr under pinkpowerfury but I'm moving all my stories here. Also I have no beta but I edited this again.

Shelby wasn't scared. 

She was fucking terrified. 

Nowhere in the power ranger handbook did it tell her how to deal with this. How to deal with three team mates down, one trying to kill you, and a psychotic alien laughing his ass off as it all went to shit. 

She can’t run, can’t morph, can’t fight, can’t do anything that might risk hurting Chase.

Any move she might make against Spellbinder will be blocked by Chase ready and willing to take any life-threatening damage. And she knows she has the power to hurt , even kill him. He's not in his suit, so she isn't either. She can’t risk it.

Chase has become Spellbinder puppet, his attack dog, and his human shield all in one. And Shelby doesn't know how to handle this. 

She doesn't want to fight him, hurt him, but oh God he's coming closer and nothing she says is stopping him. 

She's stupidly backed herself into a corner. No contingency plan, no escape route, no back-up. Riley and Koda and Tyler are still writhing on the floor in agony. And there's no skateboard, no fucking skateboard that could save them. Break Chase free and turn him on his puppet master. 

She's frozen in fear and he won't stop. 

He just keeps. coming. closer. 

She feels herself hyperventilating. 

And hears Kendall in her head calling her a silly, silly girl on repeat.

And wonders why she ever became a power ranger in the first place.

And…and…it’s just a huge fucking mess and Shelby doesn't care what it takes, she just wants out.

He comes closer and she doesn't close her eyes, doesn't give into to the urge, keeps them wide open to watch him raise his arm and pull the trigger.

Chase takes the shot.

 

I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don’t want I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to I don't want I don't I

 

 

But Shelby is faster.

Her body moves on its own. Training kicks in and instinct guides her movement. She feels adrenaline course through her veins and hears only the rush of blood in her ears.  
She drops to her stomach, rolls away on the ground as he fires again and again and again. She dives behind a stack of boxes, wincing and clutching her burned arm. The only place he had managed to hit. She jumps up into a crouch and takes a couple of shaky breathes. 

Shelby grits her teeth. She unclouds her mind, lets the fear dissipate, and makes a plan.

1\. get past Chase  
2\. punch the holy hell out of spellbinder and  
3\. break her team out of his hypnosis. 

She feels a burning hatred against spellbinder, against what he did to her teammates, against what he is making Chase do. She sees red and feels her fingers reach for her Morpher. But she stops herself. If she morphs and attacks, Chase will block, and if Chase blocks, he will die. And God she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Shelby takes a deep, calming breath a turns around to check on her other teammates. 

She doesn't know how long Koda, Riley and Tyler can last. They're fighting hard. Groaning and screaming. But something's got to give and Shelby's afraid it will be them. She needs to work quickly. Dealing with Chase is challenging enough and she shudders at the thought of having to fight all four of them.

Shelby peers over the boxes and sees Chase coming toward her coverage. She ducks back down right as he raises his blaster and fires another shot. The boxes explode, paper and packing peanuts bursting everywhere and just like that her cover is gone.

It’s now or never. 

She sprints from behind the boxes. Feints left. Feints right. Barely avoids the blast that skims her side and causes her to wince and slow, but suddenly she has a clear path to spellbinder. She sprints harder, determined to reach him before he can teleport or screw her over with his dammed wings. 

But suddenly Chase is there, right in front of her, blaster pointed directly between her eyes. She doesn’t even have the time to wonder how he got there. All she knows is that she’s going too fast. And she can’t stop. And oh God he’s going to shoot her, kill her. And fuck no. No no no no no no no no. She is not going to die.

Not now.

Not ever.

Shelby doesn't have a choice. She surges forward, throws her whole body weight into him, and rams him into the ground with her shoulder. He wasn’t prepared, is caught off-guard, and so he crumbles to the ground, Morpher flying into the air and skidding across the floor. 

Shelby lands on top of him and mutters a quick apology before scrambling off and crawling toward his blaster.

Spellbinder is shrieking and going mad in the background and it only prompts Shelby to go faster. She needs to reach the gun before Chase does, before Spellbinder transports over here and kicks her in the teeth, before Tyler and them lose the fight, before… 

Shelby shrieks as she feels a hand clamp around her ankle. She had been so close, her fingers just brushing against the blaster, but she feels herself being pulled back. Chase is pulling her back. 

And damn. This sucks.

She doesn’t even think, just kicks back once, twice, three times before hearing a crack and a groan and feeling the hand loosen around her ankle. 

She knows she’s hurt him. Probably even broke his pretty little nose. But he’s not dead, not in her way, and she’ll let the regret and self-loathing eat away at her when all of this is done.

She quickly picks up the blaster, jumps to her feet, and points it straight at Spellbinder. He spits at her, curses, and Shelby can see him begin to ready and fight.

But she doesn’t give him the chance. Never again

She pulls the trigger and takes the shot.

Again. 

And again 

And again 

And again. 

She’s tired and shaken-up and feels herself begin to cry in frustration.But she doesn’t stop. 

Every shriek, every roar, every cry from Spellbinder gives her such a sick sense of satisfaction that she just keeps going.

She is angry. So fucking angry. They've been a team less than a month and already they’re falling apart. Spellbinder simply waved his little magic wand and watched as they tore themselves to shreds from the inside. He caused her to doubt her team. Doubt herself. And she hates it. She’s gone up against tomb-robbers, aliens, even Kendall herself. But all Chase had to do was point his silly, little blaster in her face and she crumbled.

She is not weak. 

She is strong. 

Strong.Strong.Strong.Strong.Strong.Strong.Strong.Strong.

But damn did she feel so helpless right now.

Shelby doesn't even register that when Spellbinder vanishes, explodes into thin air, doesn’t even notice that she’s shooting at nothing. Her eyes are blurred, her arms and legs weak from fatigue, and her mind full of anxiety and loathing, but she keeps shooting because she’s lost and confused and has no idea what else to do

She hears a noise in the background, feels hands grab her arms, and Shelby stops firing and abruptly turns around to knock the lights out of whoever dared to touch her.  
But it’s Chase.

Oh God it’s Chase.

And maybe it was the way his face was smeared with red. Or how his eyes were no longer yellow. Or how she was just so goddamned relieved to see someone other than Spellbinder.

But she drops the blaster, leans up on her toes and kisses him.

His lips taste like blood and sweat.

Shelby doesn’t care.


End file.
